


two worlds collide

by fanciful_darling



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciful_darling/pseuds/fanciful_darling
Summary: Bella/Emmett/Jasper. Is Bella really going to meet Emmett's husband? She has way too much to lose if things go poorly. Adult content. dd/lg themes.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so a few things before the actual chapter. 
> 
> First, this fic is going to be Bella/Emmett/Jasper, so if that's not your thing, no worries, but please stop here. 
> 
> Second, this story will have dd/lg themes, bisexuality, m/m relationships, polyamory, and sex in it. All characters are over 18 years old and all sexual partners are not related and are not engaging in acts of incest. 
> 
> I get that this type of story is not everyone's thing, so if you're not into it, I totally understand, but please stop here.

"Are you sure he really wants to meet me?" I say turning over onto my stomach so I can look at his face straight on.

"Bella, my priority when it comes to you and I is your well-being. I'm always going to protect you. Even if it's from Jasper."

"But what if he doesn't like me and he stops letting you see me," I whined.

Chuckling, Emmett rolls me onto my back and pulls me up from my position laying next to him on the bed to sit in his lap. Placing his hands delicately to cup my face, he says, "Babygirl, there is no chance Jazz won't love you. Plus, my relationship with Jazz is better when I'm able to express this side of myself with you."

Leaning into him, I snuggle my head into his neck. "I dunno."

"What don't you know, sweetheart?"

I don't respond, just stay hidden in his chest, hoping he won't press it and make me answer.

"Bells," he presses the issue, of course. When I still don't answer, he pulls back and removes my head from his neck. "Bella, talk to me, baby. What's going through that beautiful little head of yours?"

Tears spring to my eyes. Fuck. I take a deep breath, wipe my tears, and set my shoulders. "It's just that this is my first time being in a relationship that I actually care about and it's weird that it's with this guy who's in an open marriage. I just don't want Jasper to meet me and realize that what we have going on actually exists. It's one thing to conceptually know your husband is having sex with a woman, it's another to meet her."

I'm rambling and I can't stop and I just can't lose Em. This is my first fucking relationship that I finally fucking feel safe in. I can't lose him. The way he makes me feel.

It's better this way. If I never meet Jasper, then he won't ask Emmett to stop seeing me. He won't see how much of a trainwreck I actually am and I can just keep Em fooled into thinking I'm good enough for him.

"Hey, now, Jasper knows full well I'm bisexual. He knows that I need someone who lets me be myself and express the Daddy-side," his hands that were rested on my back move to tickle my sides. "We talk about it all the time. He's seen your picture and he listens when I gush about you. Did you know that we go to therapy together too?" Em looks down at me, where I've rested my head on his neck again.

I shake my head no. Em gently scratches at the hair at the base of my neck as he continues.

"Yeah, Jazz and I talk with a therapist about our relationship," he says calmly. "And one thing we agree on is that our relationship functions better when we both are able to live our lives as fully as possible."

"Ok, but that's all still hypothetical. I don't think he wants to meet me in real life."

"Bella," he sternly says, "we don't get to make that decision for Jazz. Jasper and I want you to join us for dinner tomorrow. If you don't want to come, that's fine, but it is not an acceptable excuse to make the decision not to come because you think you know how Jazz will respond to meeting you. That's not fair to him."

I sit up in his lap and look him square in the eyes. "Fine. I'll go then, and when he decides it's too much and he wants his husband to himself, I'll leave. But you know what? In the end, you will still have a loving husband and I'll have no one. Again."

"Oh, Bells, no."

"Yes. You can't guarantee how Jasper will respond. So, please, save me from the placating."

"You're right. I can't promise Jazz won't freak out. But, can I say that we've been talking about this meeting for a while now? We have talked about it in depth both thinking it over and talking in therapy about it. I don't think he's going to freak out because we have gone over different scenarios for weeks now."

I didn't realize that they had been thinking and talking about this for so long. I don't really think about Jasper, so I just mostly assumed he never thought about me.

"Plus, I've known Jazz for over ten years, I know him better than anyone, and I know he's going to love you, baby."

"Yeah, but you can't know that for sure." I cross my arms.

"You're right. I can't know for certain, but I really believe he will. Do you have any more questions that I can answer that maybe will help you to see that this isn't intended to be an ambush? Just dinner."

"No. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I only have you here for another hour. Can we please do something else?" I stand up from his lap and pull on his t-shirt, moving to the kitchen.

He follows. Then, taking a deep breath, Em says, "I think we should keep talking about it."

"Well, I don't want to." The tears I was holding in start to pour over and drip down my cheeks. I turn away from Em and fill the kettle with water and place it on the stove.

"Alright, that's fine. But, Bells, even in the worst case scenario, if Jazz were to say that we can't see each other anymore, I will always be here. Regardless, I'm your friend, Bella, and I want to see you in a healthy, safe relationship. Even if that's not with me."

I'm holding back a sob. Can he really be so fucking blind? Friends? Seriously?

"Don't you see it?! I come with an insane amount of baggage! It will be easy for you to replace me. You're considerate and kind and compassionate and tall! Men and women fucking love you! People fucking love being part of open relationships! It's not the same for me. Or are you forgetting that it took like two fucking months together before I could even stand to let you touch me without going into a fucking whole goddamn panic attack!"

"That's enough of that tone, young lady," Emmett says in his practiced, stern, daddy-tone.

"No," I slam my hand down on the old laminate countertop. "Apparently this tone is what's necessary to get your attention! I am all alone. It's just me out here and when we met you were able to pull me out of the fucking cave I was stuck in! What happens when you can't stay? What happens to me then?"

"Bella, you need to breathe, baby, you're working yourself up too much," he pulls me into a bear hug, resting his head on top of mine. "It's okay. You don't have to come. I'll tell Jazz that now's not the right time."

I nod into his chest. I just stand there, arms wrapped around his waist, listening to his steady heart beating.

Em never asks for shit from me. He comes over to my grody old apartment, littered with all my shit every Thursday after work and stays until Saturday morning. Every week. He comes over spontaneously when he's in the area and brings me groceries or pastries or coffee from our favorite place. And he never asks for shit in return.

I owe him this. I'm fucking terrified, but I have get over it.

"Fine. I'll go. But, if it goes badly I'm blaming you and I'm keeping all the comfy clothes you keep here."

"Wait… Really? Are you sure? I didn't mean to pressure you. Really, if it's too much we don't have to do this."

"No, it's fine. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so a few things before the actual story. 
> 
> First, this fic is going to be Bella/Emmett/Jasper, so if that's not your thing, no worries, but please stop here. 
> 
> Second, this story will have dd/lg themes, bisexuality, m/m relationships, polyamory, and sex in it. All characters are over 18 years old and all sexual partners are not related and are not engaging in acts of incest. 
> 
> I get that this type of story is not everyone's thing, so if you're not into it, I totally understand, but please stop here.

God it’s not going to be fine. Why did I promise Emmett again? Why am I so dumb?

After he left on Saturday morning, I tried not to spiral into a total panic at the idea of having to go to meet my boyfriend’s husband. Instead, I tried my best to act like a normal fucking person, doing yoga and running errands, working on homework for school. Basic shit. 

Too bad nothing would keep my mind off of Jasper. I just can’t stop thinking about how fucked up this whole thing is going to be. This will be the most awkward dinner of all time.

Whose idea was it anyways for us all to have dinner?

Ugh. 

But I’m choosing to ignore my feelings. Bread is a great way to do that. It takes a bit of time to make and I don’t have a stand mixer, so kneading the dough should be therapeutic. I work on taking out all the ingredients, and start blooming the yeast. 

It’ll be fine…. 

While making the bread I listen to my anxiety playlist and just sing and dance along instead of thinking about tonight. 

When the dough is in the oven to rise, it’s about 3 pm. It’ll take two hours to rise and then another hour for the second proof after I shape the boule and then I can bake it. I should be fine to leave here at 7.

Oh shit… but what am I supposed to wear? How fancy is this dinner? Why didn’t Em give me more details? I take a deep breath... it’ll be fine. I’m sure Jasper doesn’t care what I’m wearing that much, right? I mean I might care if I was going to meet my husband’s girlfriend. 

Naturally, the best way to deal with this situation is to Google outfits to meet boyfriend’s husband. But that really only gives me results about meeting the parents. Apparently, not many other people on the internet are in a similar situation. Great.

Ok. So I guess I’m on my own then. I take off my sweats and put on a pair of black mom jeans, which look terrible with one of Em’s t-shirts from college, so pull out every top I own and try each one on. 

The jeans are the issue. They’re all wrong. Too casual. 

A dress? Absolutely not. 

A skirt? Maybe. I put on a black mini skirt, which makes me look like a hooker. I change out the offending garment with the exact opposite—a brown ankle-length A-frame skirt. Pretty cute. Kind of makes me look like a prude. But overall better. I kind of like the look with the black scoop neck top. 

It’s kind of fancy though. I don’t want to be overdressed. How awkward would it be if I show up and they’re wearing like fucking jeans and I show up in this whole look. It’s not a fashion show.

Maybe I should text Emmett. Is that weird? I pull out my phone to text him anyways, and it says that it’s been two hours. Ug! This is ridiculous, how is this taking so long?!

I hold off on making any more fashion choices and go deal with the bread. I take it out of the oven, and the bread’s doubled in size, so it’s ready to be shaped into the boule and proof again under a towel on the counter for the next 45 minutes.

I can’t text Emmett, that’s so dumb. I should just fucking be a grown up and decide for myself.

Hey… What am I supposed to wear tonight? I text Em. 

I’m going to wear khakis and a button down. Jazz is probably wearing something similar.

That’s so not helpful. Men always wear the same thing, how am I supposed to pick an outfit based on that?!?!

Send me your top choices and I’ll pick. He says a minute later when I don’t respond.

I love this man, but I instead just send: You’re the best. 

I follow the text with the skirt look and one with jeans and the scoop neck top another random outfit I simultaneously hate and love.

Wear the skirt, babygirl. 

Thanks, Daddy!

I feel way better now. Em knows how to calm me down and ease my dumb anxieties. Picking an outfit took way too long. My alarm went off for the bread, so I placed it in the oven. Twenty minutes later and my bread is done and I’m ready to shower off all the flour and lingering dough.

I take a rushed, but calming shower, trying not to go over what I’m going to say when I show up at his house. Not thinking about what their house is going to look like. I’m trying to ignore the whole thing.

It’s 6:15 when I check my phone after the shower. Em hates tardiness, says it’s disrespectful, and I’m not trying to earn a punishment on the night that I’m meeting Jasper. That would be fucking embarassing. So I have to leave here in 45. 

Blow drying my hair, doing a quick job of my make up, and throwing on my predetermined outfit, I’m nearly ready to go. I wrapy the loaf in a cloth towel and grab my purse on the way out. 

The anxiety comes back up as I start Google Maps nearly ready to go. Panic starts in my gut and creeps up until my heart is pounding. 

Why am I doing this again? 

I start the car and turn out of the parking lot.

What happens if Jasper hates me? 

Driving down the street, getting onto the highway, I feel like I’m going to puke.

What if I totally embarrass myself? 

I pull off the highway and head through the small town’s main street.

Am I going to lose the one person in my life who cares about me? Who always shows up for me?

I pull up into their driveway and just breathe. Holy shit. This is going to be a goodbye dinner.

Oh my God. I’m going to lose Em. Jasper is going to pretend like this insane dinner is totally normal and then the next thing I know Em’s going to choose his relationship with his husband and I’m going to be alone. 

The thing is that I understand this, Em should choose his fucking husband, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so a few things before the actual chapter. 
> 
> First, this fic is going to be Bella/Emmett/Jasper, so if that's not your thing, no worries, but please stop here. 
> 
> Second, this story will have dd/lg themes, bisexuality, m/m relationships, polyamory, and sex in it. All characters are over 18 years old and all sexual partners are not related and are not engaging in acts of incest. 
> 
> I get that this type of story is not everyone's thing, so if you're not into it, I totally understand, but please stop here.

It’s 7:30, I should be inside by now. Em’s going to be mad that I’m late. Fuck me, I planned my whole day around making sure I was here on time. I wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. I wanted to do everything possible to get Jasper to like me. Now, I’m sitting in my car in front of their house crying. Great. 

Fuck. I can’t do this. I’m too fucking anxious for Jasper not to notice. He’s going to see me and know I’m fucking crazy. He’ll know that I’m not good enough for Em. I should just leave—make it easier on everyone.

Em knows that I love him. But he clearly doesn’t feel the same way about me. Why else would he bring me to this weird dinner? Why put me in this stressful situation? Why couldn’t we just leave things how they were? I was fine with not knowing Jasper. I didn’t even want to be here. I knew this was a bad idea. Why am I so stupid, why did I agree to this? 

Emmett knows about all my past shit. Why would he put me in this situation? If he didn’t want to be with me anymore, he should have just broken up with me. Why bring me here? 

There’s no way that I can handle having to lose the one good man who has ever cared about me. I should just leave now. 

I start the car again. I can’t do this. I have to go.

But I promised. I’m doing this for Em. I agreed because he does so much for me, so I need to do this one thing for him. I told Em that this wasn’t too much. That I could handle this. I turn the car back off. 

Emmett comes out of the house and walks towards the car. Fuck me. 

They can probably see me from the window. The one thing I didn’t want to do was freak out and show Jasper that I’m a mess. He probably thinks I’m fucking crazy now. 

Oh God. I can’t breathe. This is insane. It's dinner, not meeting the fucking queen.

As Em walks closer and closer to the car I can feel my body shaking. I feel like I’m outside myself staring at my body, gripping the steering wheel, quivering, taking short, labored breaths. I want it to stop. I don’t mean to be like this. Why can’t I just fucking get it together?! 

When he gets close enough, he finds me practically fucking hyperventilating. Immediately, he jogs to my door and opens it. He bends down and pulls me into his arms, my head goes directly to the crook of his neck. 

“Bella, baby, ssshhhh, it’s ok.” But it’s not ok. I can’t stop crying. I can’t breathe. “Hey, sweetness, it’s ok. I’m sorry, Bells. If this is too much, you don’t have to come in. I can just drive you home.”

I’m not sure what I want. It doesn’t matter if I go inside or leave, either way I’m just going to end up alone. 

Trying to catch my breath, the only thing coming out are shallow, gasping breaths. I can’t speak or tell Em what I need. I don’t even know what I need. 

Em runs a soothing hand up and down my back, trying to soothe and calm me down. But it’s not working, it’s just making me more sad. Sobs send chills through my body, until I can barely hold myself up right.

“Shhh, Bells, no one is mad at you. You’re ok. It’s ok. Just breathe.”

Standing up, Em readjusts us, keeping me pressed against his chest. He presses his back against the car, effectively creating a wall between me and the house.

“Come on, baby, you need to breathe. Please come on breathe with me. In… and out…” He just kept breathing and rubbing my back. We stand there just the two of us for what seems like hours. 

“Baby, can you talk to me? Can you tell me what you need? Please?”

I want to but it feels hard. I’m embarrassed and scared.

I unwrap my arms from his waist, and reach up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Still avoiding eye contact, I whisper, “I’m scared,” just loud enough for him to hear me.

“This was too soon. I should have given you more time. I thought it would be better to just get it over with. I’m so sorry, Bella.” His forehead drops down to rest on mine, he pulls my body to his. “You were so upset yesterday and I imagine today wasn’t any easier. I’m sorry, Bella, we should have talked about this more.” 

I don’t want to make Em upset. Making him look so hurt, tears pooling in his eyes, is giving me strength to do this. I can do this. If he didn’t give a shit about me, he wouldn’t look so upset. He wouldn’t have been so thoughtful about this whole thing. 

Plus, I’m already here. I spent the whole day getting ready, I could have not come over if I really thought Em was going to hurt me. I made it this far, might as well go in and   
I’m not going to think about what’s going to happen after tonight, just getting through the evening itself. 

“No. Hey, Em, you were right, I would just be anxious all week if we did this any later.” I squish him in a huge hug. “Do I look like I was just crying?”

Em smiles a little, showing his dimples. He runs his thumbs under my eyes to wipe away lingering tears. “Yeah.” He chuckles and just holds my head in his giant hands for a few seconds. 

When he releases me, I duck down into the car and use a tissue to wipe my face and touch up my makeup. I grab the bread and my bag from the passenger seat and lock the door.

“Just don’t leave me alone, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I promise next time we’ll actually meet Jasper.


End file.
